Talk:Latent and Hidden Effects/Archive1
I just found this page and think it needs a lot of work, as per the comments above. I'm going to move the contents of the Latent Effect and Hidden Effect pages be moved here, and put redirects in their place. I'm also going to remove a lot of the extraneous items from the list--equipment that has effects activated by different days/weather/etc that have full ingame descriptions do not need to be listed here. We can also work on breaking this into separate sections--subjob, HP%, weapon skill points, damage type, etc. --Ichthyos 17:09, 14 July 2006 (EDT) ---- I did a lot of work on this page tonight trying to categorize the various items and add many items that were missing. I'm not 100% happy with the section titles or their ordering, so any suggestions would be welcome. I'm going to sleep before my edits start getting messy, but I'll continue when I next have some free time. Oh, and the spacing in the JSE sections seemed like a good idea at the time but it looks ugly to me now... If you happen to be bored, try removing the empty rows and alternating between light and dark blue backgrounds. --Ichthyos 07:03, 15 July 2006 (EDT) ---- If this started as a copy/paste from another source, please link to it in a References section at the bottom. --Valyana 17:19, 15 July 2006 (EDT) ---- Hmm, well it seems like the person who originally started the page copied it from a thread on Alla from 2004. How all of the items listed there work is pretty much general knowledge at this point in time. The person on Alla copied his information from early existing sources like Mysterytour when putting it together. I've also completely overhauled the categorization and added many new/missing items (not from a specific source, from my own experience and that of my friends). So, is it still necessary to cite the source? If so, should I cite Mysterytour, or the Alla thread? --Ichthyos 17:33, 15 July 2006 (EDT) ---- i'm not one to jump to deletion, but should some of the comments here be deleted since they are now obsolete (all the sorting stuff) just notes, incase you missed them: might want to make a "time actived" section put the Brisingamen, the Treat Staff, the clown subligars (if the fenrir stuff was still here, it would go here) opopopo crown needs to go into food effects Mistilteinn into "combat related" (the "rune" series of weapons from the ancient machines would probly go here too, they drain 2/3/4MP per tick in battle) Company Sword, into "party related" --uberfuzzy 18:14, 15 July 2006 (EDT) ---- Hehe, thanks for the positive comments on my user talk page. Most of the items you mentioned already have little commented out lines in the appropriate sections where they belong, but I've been doing this section by section and haven't gotten to the last few yet. ^^ Also, thanks for the Time-related section suggestion. I was considering making one but thought we might not have enough items to warrant taking them out of the "Other Effects" catch-all category. Anyway, I have to run Dynamis at the moment so I'll get back to this later tonight, and possibly clean up this talk page as well. --Ichthyos 18:32, 15 July 2006 (EDT) ---- You only need to site sources for original information. Alla posters didn't come up with the latent triggers, SE did, so you don't need to site you source. A guide from alla you'd site, because someone created that themselves, but gathered facts don't fall under the "site this information" umbrella. --Chrisjander 21:13, 15 July 2006 (EDT) ---- also, one more thing, on the subject of the ele staffs, i (personally) think its not needed to list the -element effects. the statement of "These effects conform to standard elemental strengths and weaknesses." is enough really also, it does say "X element magic potency", so that would include the enfeebles too, paralyze is as much an ice spell as blizzard --uberfuzzy 03:25, 19 July 2006 (EDT) Requested Move I'm requesting that this page be moved from Latent Effect/Hidden Effect Guide to Latent and Hidden Effects because subpages are now turned on for the main namespace on the wiki. The software currently displays a little "< Latent Effect" navigation aid at the start of the page because it thinks this is the "Hidden Effect Guide" subpage of the "Latent Effect" page. I checked the "What links here" page, and nothing links to this guide directly--only through "Latent Effect" and "Hidden Effect" redirects. If we go ahead with this, please make sure the talk /Archive is moved as well. Thanks! --Ichthyos 21:17, 29 August 2006 (EDT) Done. --Gahoo 15:58, 30 August 2006 (EDT) Thanks! :) --Ichthyos 12:43, 31 August 2006 (EDT) Featured Article Considering how much I use this, I'd say this is worthy of being a featured article. --Enfield 10:21, 14 September 2006 (EDT)